


Shadows on shadows

by Dissenter



Series: Sometimes with the heart, seldom with the soul [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dom Iruka, Dom Sakura, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, The Talk, Voyeurism, bratty Naruto, poorly negotiated kink, sub Kakashi, sub Naruto, well meaning idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Naruto see Kakashi and Iruka having sex, and embark on some ill advised experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning bright flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Set before "Twist a crown of windflowers". but after "For weary hearts".

_“Shining and lowering and swelling and dying,_

_Changing forever from midnight to noon;_

_Roaring like thunder, like soft music sighing,_

_Shadows on shadows advancing and flying_

_Lightning-bright flashes the deep gloom defying_

_Coming as swiftly and fading as soon” (Emily Bronte)_

If Kakashi had known who was watching he would have called safeword. He’d known _someone_ was watching. He was jounin, Anbu level, and if he hadn’t been able to sense when he was being watched he’d be long dead by now. It was just, well he’d assumed it was a fellow Anbu or something, bored on patrol and indulging in a voyeuristic streak. Not usually something he would have stood for but Iruka’d had him wound up to a fever pitch for hours and he just _hadn’t_ cared. Let them watch, whoever they were, they didn’t matter. Iruka was all that mattered.

Kakashi now has a whole new appreciation for the phrase, “Karma’s a bitch”.

Naruto wasn’t sure how to feel. A part of him was screaming “Argh! No! Teachers having sex, need brain bleach, get it away.” But another, bigger part of him just couldn’t bring himself to look away. Kakashi sensei was stark naked and chained to the wall, while Iruka sensei was shirtless and wielding a wicked looking cane. Naruto watched mesmerised as Iruka struck Kakashi sensei, again and again, across the arse and lower thighs, and Kakashi sensei whimpered and gasped, and pushed back into the blows. A sneaked glance at Sakura told him that she was equally fascinated, and he felt a warmth building in his pants.

They shouldn’t be watching this. Sakura knew that. It was private, and personal, and they really shouldn’t be watching. She didn’t blink as Iruka sensei unchained Kakashi sensei and ordered him to his knees. She didn’t breathe as Kakashi sensei just folded, and knelt there, at Iruka’s words. The thought came to her unbidden “ _I want that. I want someone to kneel for me like that.”_ It shocked her a little, nice girls weren’t supposed to want things like that. She looked down at callused, scarred, killers hands, then again she wasn’t really a nice girl anymore was she? She was a kunoichi, and kunoichi were many things, but never nice. She watched while Iruka, wound his fingers viciously into Kakashi’s hair, as he drove his cock down his throat. She watched when he pulled out, and dragged Kakashi to his feet before bending him over a chair. She watched Kakashi’s shudders as Iruka whispered in his ear and she wondered what Iruka was saying to him.

Iruka sensei was fucking Kakashi sensei, and it felt so wrong, Iruka and Kakashi were the closest things he’d ever had to parental figures and no-one should ever have to see their parents fucking. It was also fucking hot, Iruka, and Kakashi, were both, objectively very attractive individuals, and they fucked like the late night films he wasn’t supposed to watch. The dissonance was doing his head in, and that was what finally allowed him to look away, grab Sakura, and retreat to the other side of the village.

Sakura wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or relieved when Naruto pulled her away. She wasn’t sure what to feel. Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei, she hadn’t even known they were together, let alone that they did… things like that. She and Naruto sat in silence in the middle of the training ground, trying to process. Well, on the plus side, at least Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei didn’t know they’d been watching, on the minus side they would now have to face Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei without letting them know what they’d seen. She groaned softly. Naruto looked up.

“That was…” words seemed to fail him, and he shook his head in confusion.

“Horrifying, mortifying, incredibly hot.” Sakura groaned again and flopped back on the grass.

“Yeah, all of that.” Naruto agreed morosely. “I wonder if there’s a genjutsu that could make us forget that ever happened.”

“Probably. Do you _want_ to forget.”

“I don’t know. I’m confused. I don’t know whether to feel sick or turned on. I mean, it’s _Iruka sensei_ and _Kakashi sensei_ but at the same time it’s the first time I’ve ever seen real people having sex, and it was kinda really hot.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Sakura sighed. “So what do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Naruto considered for a moment. “You know, maybe if we stopped thinking about it being Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei, and just tried to think about exactly what we thought was hot about it, it might be less confusing.”

“So sort of try and separate the individuals from the situation, and look at it objectively, like they told us to do in training.” Sakura looked pleased by the idea, so Naruto decided to class it as a victory.

“Yeah, that.”

“Well, I kinda… liked it, when Iruka made Kakashi kneel. That was hot.  I kinda thought maybe…” Sakura couldn’t quite bring herself to finish the sentence.

“What did you think?”

“I kinda felt like I wanted someone to kneel for me like that.” She looked up at Naruto uncharacteristically nervously. “Does that make me a pervert?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Iruka sensei isn’t a pervert, and he likes that stuff, so you can’t be a pervert Sakura chan, dattebayo.” Sakura gave Naruto a small, grateful smile. She’d never been more grateful for Naruto’s special brand of honest acceptance.

“Thankyou Naruto. So, what did you think was hot about it?” Naruto turned bright red.

“Um, when… Iruka, was hitting Kakashi, and Kakashi was looking really into it, I kinda… wondered what it would feel like.”

“Doing the hitting, or being hit?” Saukura was careful to maintain a tone of neutral curiosity.

“Both I think, but maybe mostly the being hit.” Naruto squirmed a little in embarrassment.

“That’s cool. I mean, Kakashi sensei seemed to um… like it, so clearly there must be something enjoyable about it.” Sakura blushed a little, but the embarrassment was starting to fade a little with time and distance. Naruto seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

“We should try it.” He blurted out suddenly, leaving Sakura struggling to adjust to the sudden mood whiplash.

“What?”

“Well…” Naruto suddenly looked unsure again. “It’s just. I kinda want to try it. I mean, it looked _fun,_ it looked like something I want to do.”

“It would be both of our first times.” She observed casually. It would be. They’d both done some kissing, some groping, but they’d never actually had sex before. It was fitting though, they’d learned to fight together, they’d learned to kill together, they’d learned about betrayal together, why should this be any different.

“I know. But we are teammates, we’re supposed to try new things together.” He smirked a little before turning serious “and there’s no-one else I’d rather have my first time with.”

“No-one?” She doesn’t mention Sasuke, he has no place in this conversation, but still he lingers around its edges. An unwanted shadow, because he had been their teammate too and he had broken their trust, had called into question everything a teammate was supposed to be.

“No-one Sakura.” And his eyes are full of that odd wisdom and certainty that only appears when it truly matters. “Even if… he were here now, even if he’d never done what he did, I still wouldn’t be having this conversation with him. Bastard’s way too uptight anyway, who’d want him for their first time.” Sakura giggled a little at that because Naruto was right, Sasuke was far too uptight for adolescent experimentation.

“Ok then.” She nodded with newfound resolve. “Let’s do it.


	2. Changing forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto experiment. It goes wrong. Kakashi has to pick up the pieces

They decided on Sakura’s place in the end. It was cleaner and had fewer neighbours to object to any noise. Her parents were away for the weekend, and so the two of them decided to take full advantage of the opportunity.

They started with a bottle of sake. They were both nervous and they hoped it might take the edge off. The gradual blurring of Sakura’s bedroom around them brought to mind the first drink they shared together, twelve years old and giggling with their own daring. Sakura’s room hadn’t changed much since then, still a little girl’s room, full of trinkets and cuddly toys, with patterned pink bedspreads, and ribbons around the mirror. Between training, and missions, and hospital shifts she spent so little time there it had never seemed worth redecorating, and so the only evidence of the passage of time was the battered medical texts strewn over the floor and the weaponry stashed in every corner.

Sakura made the first move, stepping over to Naruto and slowly removing his shirt. Naruto suddenly found it hard to breathe as he felt himself hardening, and he shivered with the realisation that this was really happening, they were really going to do this. He reached out slowly for Sakura’s top, unsure if he was allowed to help her undressed, but grew bolder at her shy but encouraging smile.

And then, they were suddenly both naked in the same room, and Sakura had to suppress a giggle at the utter unfamiliarity of the situation.  She’d never been naked with a boy before. At least not since they were all small children and it didn’t mean anything. Not when it counted. Now she was naked, in a room with Naruto and they were going to have sex. Naughty, kinky sex, and she suspected if she was there with anyone except Naruto sheer embarrassment would drive her call the whole thing off.

But this was Naruto, he’d seen her passed out and dribbling after the first time they’d gotten drunk, he’d seen her covered in her own vomit and other people’s blood after her first kill, he’d seen her crying like a child after Sasuke, had left, had betrayed them, abandoned his comrades, become lower than trash. And she’d seen him in much the same state. The two of them were far beyond being embarrassed in each other’s presence.

They didn’t have any chains like Kakashi and Iruka sensei, so they improvised. Naruto suggested ninja wire, Sakura gave him a ten minute lecture on the dangers of cutting off circulation, complete with dire warning diagrams, and they’d settled on using rope. She’d tied him to the bed, face down and wrists together, and had to stop a moment to catch her breath. Naruto was hot, and the way toned muscle moved and rippled under the tanned skin of his back, set a tingling warmth burning in her pelvis. She ran her fingers down his spine and he shivered at the soft touch of her fingertips, and the slight scrape of her nails. She gazed down at her teammate, bright, and brave, and determined, lying there utterly at her mercy, and felt the urge to kiss him all over. So she did. Starting at the neck, and working her way down, her first few attempts were a little sloppy but as she moved down his body she started to get the hang of it. She saved his inner thighs for last, and the desperate way he whimpered her name as she brushed lips, and tongue, and teeth up the insides of his legs was the best sound she’d heard all year.

Naruto was using every trick pervy sage had ever told him to keep himself from coming right then and there. He’d never known anything could feel this good, a wonderful combination of sensation, and arousal, and the complete opposite of aloneness. He could hear soft words, barely vocalised, saying pleasepleasepleasemorepleasesogoodSakuraplease, and it took him a moment to register that those sounds were coming from him. She stopped for a moment and he took the opportunity to catch his breath. He’d just started to pull himself back together when she brought her hand down against his arse. Only lightly, just a little unsure, but it was enough to sting and the shock made Naruto jerk his head back. The feeling was strange. It hurt, but nothing like the bruises or cuts from training and combat. It hurt, but he wanted to feel it again.

Sakura almost panicked after the first blow, she knew Naruto had asked for this, but the way he’d flinched when she brought her hand down, made her worry that she’d done it wrong. Then she heard him whisper “again, please”, and she relaxed. She did it again, a few times and the way Naruto squirmed was its own reward. She was careful not to hit him too hard, it was difficult to judge her own strength these days, and while Naruto would probably heal any accidental damage, she had no desire for that to be necessary. A couple more light slaps, and she decided to switch it up a little. She untied Naruto and flipped him over, moved herself so that her hips were poised over his face.

Sakura’s voice was steel wrapped in flower petals when she ordered him to eat her out, and Naruto felt tingles down his spine at the sound of it. It was trickier than he’d thought it would be, but Sakura made it very obvious when he was getting it right. None of pervy sage’s books or snippets of advice fully prepared him for the smooth slick warmth of her, it felt unbelievably intimate, and the way she shuddered when he swirled his tongue just so, generated a warm buzz of satisfaction behind his ribcage. He decided he liked this very much, and judging by Sakura’s reaction she was of much the same opinion.

Sakura lifted away with a gasp, and stepped over to the dresser to retrieve a condom. The teachers at the academy had been _very_ clear on the importance of using protection, and she had absolutely no intention of getting pregnant.

Naruto gasped as she put the condom over him, and then sank down onto his hardness. The feel of her wrapped around him was like nothing else he’d ever experienced and suddenly he understood what pervy sage had been on about when he waxed lyrical on the subject of the fairer sex. Then Sakura started to move and Naruto was in heaven.

Sakura moved and the feeling of herself taut around the warm thick length of him sent little sparks of electricity through her bones. She moved, and he moved with her, and it was everything both of them had hoped for. She had his wrists pinned above his head, and as she leaned in they kissed each other with reckless abandon. They came together with soft shuddering moans, and it was perfect. Then she heard a sickening crack. She heard the sickening crack that was the unmistakable sound of bone breaking, and she felt Naruto’s wrist splinter under her hand.

The worst thing was he didn’t scream. He reacted, eyes wide in shock, and pain, and betrayal, but he didn’t make a sound. Shinobi learn not to scream. She backed away shaking, staring at her hands, and she didn’t stop until she hit the wall. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, she hadn’t known she was holding him so tight. Fuck. She kept staring at her traitorous hands. Then she heard Naruto’s stifled sobs, and she knew her meltdown would have to wait. She had to get Naruto to the hospital.

She dressed herself, and got some trousers on Naruto, but she couldn’t put his shirt back on without jolting his wrist, so she took him to the hospital topless. She left immediately after handing Naruto off to the medic, he was better off without her around. She’d _hurt her teammate,_ how could she have done that, what kind of person did that. How had things gone so wrong so quickly.

Naruto was half in shock when Sakura left. The sudden shift from intense pleasure, to a shock of pain, and not the good kind, had left him reeling. She didn’t mean it, he knew that, accident’s happen, but why had she left him. She’d broken his wrist and then just left him at the hospital like it was nothing, and Naruto wasn’t sure whether to be confused or angry or just lost.

…

There is something wrong with his students. Kakashi would have to be an idiot not to see it, and Kakashi has been called many things but never an idiot. He’d proposed this meet up for training weeks ago and they’d both seemed excited about it at the time, but now the both of them are uncharacteristically quiet and they won’t look at each other. Naruto’s wrist is in a splint and Sakura has obviously been crying.

Neither of them wants to talk about it, but neither of them has much of a gift for keeping secrets, and it doesn’t take long for Kakashi to tease the whole sorry story out of the two of them. He sighs in frustration at his _stupid, reckless, well meaning_ genin. (And they will always be his genin  no matter how far up the ranks they climb). He wants to be angry with them, they were careless and foolish, and they’re lucky it didn’t end worse than it did but…

Naruto and Sakura are young. Painfully young. And with that youth comes a kind of desperate recklessness that learns only from hard, brutal experience as Kakashi knows all too well.

Naruto and Sakura are young but they are not children. They are teenagers, wild, precocious, reckless teenagers, with no adults who will rein them in, no adults who can. Naruto is an orphan, and Sakura’s civilian parents have as much power to command their lethally trained daughter as the firefly does the stars. They are young, but they are old enough to be curious. Old enough to _want._ It’s a bad combination, old enough for desire, but too young for caution.

Naruto and Sakura are old enough to kill. Have been since they were eleven years old. They are ninja, and ninja are not allowed to be children for long. They learn to kill so very young, but in some ways they are still innocent. In some ways civilians have to grow up just as fast, faster. Sakura is a killer at fifteen, but there are civilian girls her age already mothers to the children of men twice as old. Naruto and Sakura are young, and innocent in the only way ninja can allow their children to be. But they are fifteen years old when most ninja don’t live to see thirty and so they are reckless, as only children who know their lives are half gone can understand. Kakashi remembers that feeling and so despite the splint on Naruto’s wrist, and the tears on Sakura’s face he cannot bring himself to be truly angry with them.

So he sighs and fixes a steady grey eye on them. “I could shout at you. I could tell you in great detail exactly how stupid you two were, and how badly that could have ended, but…” he exhales slowly “I think you’ve already got a fair idea of that. So I’m not going to do that. I’m going to do my job as your sensei.” He draws another deep breath. He really didn’t want to do this, but someone has to do it and, these kids are his responsibility. Still there’s no reason he has to do it alone. Iruka was partly responsible for this mess, he can help with the cleanup. He summoned Pakkun.

“I need you to go and fetch Iruka sensei for me. It appears we have something of a situation. Tell him it involves Naruto.” Pakkun took one look at the kids and went to get Iruka without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura really didn't mean to hurt Naruto, but she doesn't have full control over her super strength yet and she lost control in a moment of passion.  
> Yes they were both idiots, and Sakura really shouldn't have abandoned Naruto at the hospital, but she honestly thinks Naruto would feel safer without her around. Naruto's healing is accelerated but he still needs a splint for a few days to make sure his wrist heals straight.  
> And no they weren't using safewords, that's one of many things Kakashi and Iruka will be telling them off for.


	3. Soft music sighing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka read Naruto and Sakura the riot act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter i'm afraid. There was going to be but then the conversations got out of hand and the chapter grew too long so I decided to split it in half.  
> On the plus side there will be two sex scenes in the next chapter to make up for it.

Iruka was… alarmed when Pakkun  appeared in the corner of the mission room, and his message did little to alleviate Iruka’s panic. Something had happened to Naruto. His mind flashed through a dozen nightmare scenarios, before he managed to reassure himself with the thought that if Naruto had died the whole village would be in uproar. Most likely this was just Kakashi panicking and calling for someone with better social skills to deal with a teenage angst crisis. Still, it wasn’t like Kakashi to interrupt him at work. Not if it wasn’t truly important.

He arrived at the training ground, and took in the scene. Sakura and Naruto were carefully looking away from each other and from the looks of things they were barely holding back tears. They were both uncharacteristically quiet. He noted the splint on Naruto’s wrist and the tightly restrained anger laced with fear in Kakashi’s eye, and deduced that the kids had done something stupid and scared the life out of Kakashi.

Kakashi registered Iruka’s arrival and exhaled in relief.

“Iruka, thank you for coming so quickly.”

“What’s the problem Kakashi? I had to bribe Izumo to take over my shift.” Iruka did his best to sound irritated but he wasn’t exactly _sorry_ to miss out on a shift at the mission desk. Still going on the basis of what he could see, soon enough he would no doubt have plenty of reasons to be pissed at Kakashi for dragging him into this.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to interrupt you at work, but it’s important. These two both need someone to have a _talk_ with them and I think it would be for the best if we separated them while doing it.” Kakashi gave a meaningful look towards the space that the two were studiously maintaining between each other. Iruka sighed.

“You take Sakura, I’ll talk to Naruto?” Iruka was slightly surprised when Kakashi shook his head.

“No, I think Sakura needs you to talk to her. I’ll take Naruto. We can meet back up at our place when we’ve got them both calmed down a bit.” Iruka raised an eyebrow, usually he was the one to deal with Naruto related crises, but he didn’t question Kakashi’s judgement. If Kakashi thought it was better if he talked to Naruto and Iruka talked to Sakura, Iruka would go with it.

“Ok then. Send a ninken when Naruto’s ready to talk.” Kakashi shunshined away with Naruto. Iruka turned to Sakura, and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Since Kakashi seems to have commandeered my place shall we head back to your place to have this talk? Unless you’d feel more comfortable in a public place.” Sakura shook her head.

“I’d rather talk in private if it’s all the same to you Iruka sensei. It’s sort of personal.”

They walked to Sakura’s house, Iruka judging that the walk would do her good, and give her time to gather her thoughts. By the time they arrived at her house she seemed to have regained a certain amount of equilibrium. Iruka gave her a steady look when she offered him tea, falling back on formality would benefit no-one at this point.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Iruka registered the frilly, pink décor of the room. A child’s room, not the bedroom of an adult ninja. It probably hadn’t been redecorated since she graduated.

The Sakura this room belonged to no longer existed, and it tugged uncomfortably at Iruka’s heart, sitting in this shrine to a little girl that died somewhere between the hospital and the field. He looks at the adult that replaced her and does not shy away from the knowledge of his part in what she has become. He has long since come to terms with what he is, what he does. He turns innocent children into killers, and he’s good at it. He does it because it’s his job, because it’s his duty to the village, but most of all he does it because he loves those children, every bloodstained inch of them, and if killing their innocence will save their lives he’ll do it without flinching, without a shadow of hesitation.

He loves those children, grown up too soon. He loves them, and he hurt them to protect them, heart and soul, and that comes with a responsibility. So he sat there with Sakura in awkward silence because she needed him, and in some ways he is far more her parent than those civilians who live down the hall are capable of being. The little girl with cuddly toys and pink bedspreads was their daughter, this too young woman with bloodstained hands, and knives in every corner of her bedroom is his, just as all of them are.

It took a while for Sakura to speak, and when she did it was with the kind of guilt and self-hatred he’s used to hearing from Kakashi on bad days.

“I broke Naruto’s wrist.” She stared straight ahead as she said it. Face carefully blank, but Iruka could hear the horror she tried to keep from her tone. “Did you know there are eight bones in the human wrist, as well as two more in the forearm, that generally get lumped in with them?” The pitch of her voice was getting higher, more panicked and Iruka reached out a hand to calm her.

“Sakura” She didn’t seem to hear him.

“I didn’t mean to, but I squeezed too hard and then something went crack, and I could feel it under my hand. I could feel his bones moving.” Iruka sharpened his tone.

“Sakura stop.” She stopped.

“Now, take a deep breath. And start from the beginning.”

Iruka didn’t say a word as she provided a barely coherent account of what happened, but when the tears started up he moved closer and wrapped her up in a gentle protective hug.

“It’s going to be ok you know.” He rubbed gentle circles into her back as he spoke. “Naruto’s wrist will heal. It probably won’t even take very long.”

“That’s not the _point_ Iruka sensei. I _hurt_ him. Just because he’s able to heal doesn’t make it ok.”

“That’s true.” Iruka agreed. “But it’s also true that it was an accident. You didn’t mean to hurt him. Yes you were careless, and reckless, and you made a mistake. But Sakura, mistakes are a part of life. As long as we acknowledge them, learn from them, do what we can to fix them, they are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“He hates me.” Iruka just raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Naruto? I don’t think Naruto has ever hated anyone in his life.” Sakura thought about Naruto, who made friends with his enemies, and sympathised with _Gaara,_ and thought that Iruka sensei was probably right _._ Sasuke had punched a hole through his chest and Naruto still considered him a friend, at this point Sakura doubted Naruto was capable of hate. Still…

“He’s angry with me.” Iruka decided that it was time to cut the spiral of guilt and self pity short. Nothing productive ever came from such things.

“Entirely probable. It’s not like he doesn’t have a reason. You did break his wrist, he’s entitled to be a little upset with you. He’ll forgive you. Now I believe there are some things we need to talk about.” It was really kind of adorable how she could go from tears, to pure embarrassment in the space of a couple of seconds.

“I’m really, really sorry for invading your privacy Iruka sensei.” She mumbled, bright red.

“That’s really not what I’m annoyed about.” He stopped to think about it. “No, you’re right I am a little annoyed about it. It’s bad manners to watch other people having sex without permission. But honestly Kakashi and I are just as responsible for that as you kids were. We’re fully trained Shinobi, we know when someone’s watching us, and we really should have been more careful. That’s not the issue that needs discussing.” Sakura looked baffled. Iruka gave a mildly sadistic grin. “Congratulations Sakura, you’ve made it very clear you need to be given The Talk, advanced version.”

….

Kakashi had reached an epiphany. Karma was an unpleasant thing to be on the receiving end of. He should have known all those years of reading porn in public would come back to haunt him. This was awkward. Still there was no way he was going to let Naruto _see_ his embarrassment, he’d never live it down. His carefully cultivated shameless pervert persona would be utterly ruined. So he gave one of his trademark eye smiles, before pulling out the blackboard Iruka had in storage, and writing THE TALK, across the top in block capitals. Naruto went very pale.

“Ne Kakashi sensei, you really don’t have to. I mean we already got that talk at the academy, you really don’t need to do it again.” He moved surreptitiously towards the exit, before Kakashi pinned him in place with a glare.

“Clearly they didn’t do it well enough.” Kakashi’s tone was ice cold. “What you did was stupid, reckless, and dangerous, and the both of you are damned lucky it didn’t go more wrong than it did.”

“I’m sorry Kakashi sensei. We just wanted to try it. We were curious, we didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Naruto’s tone was more defensive than contrite but at least he’d stopped trying to escape.

“And how much would it have cost you to do a little research. There’s books, magazines, hell you knew Iruka sensei and I were into things like that you could have just _asked_ for advice. Do you have _any idea_ how badly that could have gone.”

“I’d heal anyway.” Naruto muttered.

“That does not make it ok Naruto. Just because you can heal most physical damage does not make you invincible. When you sub you are putting yourself in a very vulnerable position, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. You went into that scene without proper discussions, without safewords, without any idea what you were doing…”

“I don’t see why you’re so angry about it. It was my decision, it’s not like I was hurting anyone else.” Naruto snapped. Kakashi’s voice in contrast was tired and worn.

“I’m angry because I _care_ Naruto. You were drunk, she was drunk, you didn’t use safewords, you didn’t know what you were doing. You barely even discussed things before hand. You could have got _hurt._ You could have got hurt in ways the kyuubi couldn’t fix. I don’t want that, not for you two, not ever.”

“I’m fine. Sakura didn’t hurt me that badly.”

“And what about her Naruto? She was crying, you know. How do you think she felt knowing she’d hurt you like that. Imagine how she’d have felt if it had been worse.” Naruto’s face twisted a little at the thought of Sakura crying but his tone remained combative.

“She can’t have felt that bad, she just left me at the hospital.”

“Maybe she thought you wouldn’t want her around.”

“What? Why.” Naruto looked honestly confused.

“Well she had just broken your wrist.” Kakashi put his hand up before Naruto could interrupt, “Yes I know, the responsible thing would have been to stay, but she wasn’t thinking very straight, and since both of you failed to look for any sort of advice she didn’t know what she should do. Yes she made plenty of mistakes, and Iruka will be discussing them with her, but we are here now to discuss your mistakes, and how to make sure you don’t repeat them.”

“I’m sorry ok. I’ll be more careful next time. I didn’t realise it was such a big deal, it was only Sakura, it wasn’t like I couldn’t trust her.”

“And that might have been the only sensible decision the two of you made. At least you weren’t experimenting with strangers. But Naruto. I’ve known Iruka for years. I’ve been together with Iruka for years, and neither of us were new to these things when we started.” His voice shifted to ice as he continued, “and we still use safewords _every, single, time._ We _don’t_ do risky activities  while drunk, and _whenever_ we try something new we talk about it first. None of that has anything to do with how much we trust each other, if we didn’t trust each other we wouldn’t be naked in the same room. It’s basic safety precautions.” Kakashi stopped there, hoping to his word time to sink in, and the two of them sat in silence for a while before Naruto spoke up again.

“Ne Kakashi sensei. Why do you like it?” Kakashi started a little in surprise at that. “It’s just, well, kinda confusing you know. Cause pain is bad, normally, but then it wasn’t, and then it was again, and I wanted it but I don’t know why, and I figure you might know.” Kakashi stifled a groan. This was the conversation he’d really rather not be having. Still, Naruto was his student, his responsibility, he had to answer.

“Well, I think it’s different for everyone. I know I like pain because it clears my head, distracts me from well, everything, all the… stuff that I have to deal with. But I also like it because Iruka likes it. It feels good, being able to take that pain for him, because he asks me to. I suppose for me it’s more about submission and sensation than anything else. Being able to hand over responsibility and just _feel._ But that’s just me. Some people like it because they want to be punished, or as a way of proving their strength or devotion, some people just have genuinely mixed up nerve pathways so that pain feels like pleasure to them. It all depends. There’s no one right way to feel about it.” Naruto seemed to consider his words for a moment.

“I think maybe it’s not about the submission for me. I mean don’t get me wrong Sakura was hot like that, but that’s not why I liked the pain.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I think it made me feel alive. It’s… you know how people look at me right, they look through me, like I’m not even real. Not so much now but, when I was younger sometimes I’d go whole days without anyone speaking to me directly, and I’d just feel numb inside. Like I could feel stuff, but it was all muted. Pain is the opposite of that feeling, it’s there, it’s intense, like sparks in my head, just cutting through the fog. That’s why, I think.” And that statement alone explained so much about Naruto. Still at least Kakashi had managed to get him thinking about exactly what he wanted and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to drag these talks out so much but they were important ones to have and there was a lot that needed to be said. I could have skimmed over it but that would have short changed the thought processes of the characters.


	4. Advancing and flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka do their very best to make Naruto and Sakura die of embarrassment.

A few hours later found all four of them sitting in Kakashi and Iruka’s apartment. Naruto and Sakura still weren’t looking at each other, but at least now it was due to deep embarrassment rather than anger or guilt. Honestly Kakashi and Iruka were fairly mortified themselves, but Iruka was too responsible to let it affect him and Kakashi refused to compromise his shameless porn reading persona, so instead of sitting in awkward silence they were busy running through kinky sex 101 complete with flipcharts and diagrams. By the time they hit the final page both Sakura and Naruto were seriously regretting _all_ of their life choices.

Then it got worse when Kakashi gleefully announced that it was time to go _shopping._ That was enough to shake both of them from their careful examination of their own shoes to look at each other in horrified desperation. He wouldn’t… would he? They glanced at the sadistic look on his face and shuddered. He would.

Sakura considered begging Iruka sensei to stop him but there was no mercy in Iruka’s eyes. Sympathy yes, but overlaid with the kind of calm conviction that meant he was doing this for their own good. The last time she’d seen it was the time she and Ino had got gum stuck in their hair. Ino’s mum had ended up giving them both horribly unflattering haircuts to get rid of it. Sakura hated that look.

…

Oddly enough Naruto had never been inside a sex shop before. Sleazy bars, strip clubs, brothels, yes, but pervy sage had never actually taken him into a sex shop. (possibly because he already had enough supplies for a lifetime). It looked, well it kind of just looked like a shop. Naruto felt a little let down. He’d been expecting dim lighting, slow music, and lots of red velvet. He looked around, curious. Some of the items actually looked… interesting.

Sakura tried very hard not to look at anything. It was difficult. Her eyes kept on moving without her permission. She didn’t even _want_ to know what half of that stuff did and yet still, the horrified fascination kept drawing her gaze back. Then, just when she thought things couldn’t get any more embarrassing, Kakashi spoke, loudly.

“Now my cute little genin. Because you listened so well to our advice, we’ve decided you’ve earned a treat. We’ll buy you each one item of your choice from here. Choose well.” Sometimes Sakura really hated that man.

Kakashi kept an eye on his students as they tried very hard to pretend they weren’t browsing. It was equal parts adorable and hilarious. Naruto kept sidling past the riding crops and canes in a way hat drew far more attention than just looking at them ever could’ve, and Sakura kept glancing at the handcuffs and then looking away again whenever she thought someone was watching her. Kakashi himself was idly browsing the porn shelves, while struggling not to die of curiosity. Iruka had disappeared off into the depths of the shop, and Kakashi was trying very hard not to speculate about what he was after. He could restrain himself. Kakashi wasn't going to leave the kids alone to go and spy on him. If Iruka wanted him to know he’d tell him. Kakashi stared intently at Icha Icha. He hadn't turned the page in quite a while. On the other hand Kakashi told himself, he was a ninja. Ninja are curious and good at finding things out. If Iruka didn’t want him to know then he’d have to try a lot harder to keep it a secret. Iruka was a smart man, he knew curiosity would get the better of Kakashi. He glanced at his students. How much trouble could they get in if he left them to their own devices for a few minutes while he spied on Iruka?

Ten minutes later and Iruka was staring at a scene of utter carnage. The previously well organised shop floor had turned into a disaster area, with Naruto and Sakura standing right in the middle of it. Sakura at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself, Naruto on the other hand was wearing innocent expression no.5, Iruka had faced it down far, far too many times to fall for it now. Whatever had happened the two of them were almost certainly responsible. Kakashi on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Which was in its own way even more infuriating, Iruka had left him to supervise the kids for ten minutes and all this had happened. Either Kakashi had failed to keep them under control and was now hiding from Iruka’s wrath like the world’s stealthiest chicken, or he had left the little menaces to their own devices. Either way it wasn’t just the kids Iruka was pissed at. He took a deep breath and whispered to himself.

“I will not lose my temper in the middle of a sex shop, I _will not_ lose my temper in the middle of a sex shop.” Right, time for damage limitation. He gathered up the kids, paid for their purchases and hustled them out before anyone could ask them to pay for damages. All the while counting backwards slowly from a hundred.

Kakashi reappeared three streets later and then promptly backed up and tried to disappear again after seeing the look in Iruka’s eyes. His escape would have been more effective if Iruka hadn’t pre-emptively grabbed his wrist.

“Not so fast Kakashi. I want to have a _talk_ with you.” Iruka’s voice was eerily calm. Kakashi gulped.

“Now, now, Iruka, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little.” Iruka just gave a vicious smile and replied in a singsong voice.

“The more you try to argue, the worse you’ll make it for yourself.” Then he turned to the kids. “I will deal with you two later. Right now I need to teach Kakashi a few _lessons,_ about being a responsible adult.”

Sakura took one look at the apprehension on Kakashi sensei’s face, and the sadistic grin on Iruka’s, and she grabbed Naruto’s hand and dragged him away before Iruka could change his mind. Hopefully by the time Iruka was finished with Kakashi he’d be feeling a lot more relaxed, and she and Naruto might be able to get off easy. Possibly. Either way it was better odds than staying.

…

Say what you like about Naruto, he was persistent. Hardly a day since their disastrous first attempt and already he wanted to try again.

“But Sakura.” He whined. “We know what we’re doing now. Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei gave us the talk and everything. And it was really awesome the first time up until it all went wrong, so if we can get it right this time then it’ll be awesome all the way through.”

“That’s not how it works Naruto. Or were you not listening to anything Kakashi and Iruka sensei said? Yes they gave us the talk. The horribly explicit, mortifying talk. But that doesn’t mean we should just rush into having sex again right after a traumatic accident. Iruka sensei told me that the most important thing is to be responsible, and he was right. We were careless and reckless and we’re lucky it didn’t go worse. I _hurt you_ Naruto.” Naruto listened to her words, uncharacteristically serious, before responding.

“But Sakura, refusing to move forward, refusing to try things that we know we want simply because we’re afraid of messing up, that would be just as bad, maybe worse than rushing into things we aren’t ready for. We’ll be more careful this time, we know where we went wrong, and what went well the first time, we know all the stuff Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei told us. We’ll get it right this time.” Then he gave her a wicked grin that abruptly reminded her of the years of havoc he wreaked on the academy. “Besides. Don’t you want to try out our new toys?” Sakura wavered a little.

“Are you sure?”

“Kakashi sensei told me that the most important thing was trust. Trust me. We can do this.” Despite herself Sakura found herself nodding. Naruto’s particular brand of utter conviction had always been compelling, and she never could find it in herself to argue with him when he looked at her with that kind of certainty.

“Ok. But we go slow.”

Sakura said yes. Naruto didn’t even try to suppress his grin as he stripped himself off on her bed. He moved slowly, choosing to take her words literally and give her a show. Shoes, shirt, trousers, underwear, with a little flourish that he remembered from countless nights dragging pervy sage out of strip clubs. And then he was sitting there naked on her bed as she stared at him hungrily, still fully dressed. She didn’t move towards him but she didn’t look away either and he could taste her arousal on the air, so he leaned back with a mischievous smile and started touching himself. Slow, casual caresses, with his eyes still fixed firmly on Sakura, challenging her, pleading with her.

She didn’t move but after a few seconds of watching him touch himself she did start to speak.

“Stroke yourself harder.” She said “Twist your nipple, just like that, now run your fingers down over your inner thighs. Don’t you dare come.” He came. He probably could have stopped but he wanted to see what she’d do if he disobeyed. She looked at him consideringly before asking, the way Iruka had told her she should always do.

“What are the safewords, Naruto.” He would have rolled his eyes but she was right. Kakashi sensei had been very explicit on the reasons why it mattered, it had been graphic, it had been mortifying, it had been mildly terrifying, he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

“Green for go, yellow for pause, red for stop. Now green, please Sakura.” With that permission, Sakura felt the last traces of caution and doubt melting away and she smiled contemplatively to herself as she dug through the shopping bag before picking out Naruto’s purchase.

It was a paddle, plain and simple, marked as ideal for beginners, and when she brought it into view Naruto gulped even as his cock twitched. He was getting hard again already, definitely a teenage boy, and his breathing had picked up. She kept her steps slow and measured as she walked over to him, and when she reached him she was careful to use only a fraction of her true strength in pushing him back to the bed. She considered a moment before removing her hitai-ate and using it to blindfold him. His shudders at the loss of vision only intensified as she started whispering in his ear. Nothing coherent, just half formed filth, formed somewhere in the most primitive parts of her brain, and the effect it was having on Naruto was making something dark and warm in her chest purr in satisfaction. She turned him over, positioned him with his arse in the air, hands braced against the headboard, and spoke softly, fingernails scraping down his spine.

“You’ve been a _bad boy,_ Naruto. You came without permission. When I specifically told you not to.” Naruto whimpered, but didn’t call safeword, so she continued. “That wasn’t very polite of you Na-ru-to, it’s almost as though you don’t respect me.” Her tone suddenly shifted, turning sharper, and colder. “I’ll have to punish you for that.” And with no further warning she brought the paddle down. One strike, two strikes, three, and Naruto looked torn between flinching and pushing back harder into the pain.

“Please Sakura, more, harder, please.” The sharp pain of the strikes melted into a warm ache and as Sakura hit harder and faster he barely registered how painfully hard he was. He remembered how her hand had felt with the light teasing spanks that were all she’d dared to try last time and this was everything he’d loved about that, multiplied and thrown into high definition, the blindfold only enhancing the sensations as the citrus edge of pain sparked behind his eyes. She stopped at ten, and he felt half disappointed half relieved. He hadn’t wanted it to stop, but at the same time he didn’t really think he could’ve taken much more. Not this time anyway.

Sakura pushed him gently into the mattress before moving away for a moment. She pulled him back up to his knees when she returned, kissing him deeply as she used her shiny new handcuffs to trap his hands behind his back, and then slid a condom over his arousal. He whined a little at the helplessness of his position, bound and blind and rock hard, but she whispered in his ear.

“Shhh, trust me. I’ll take care of you.” And he relaxed, sat back on his heels and waited for her to guide him. His trust sent another flare of arousal through her and she could feel a slick dampness when she felt between her legs. Suddenly impatient she lay back on the bed, legs wrapped around his waist, and carefully guided him into her.

“Move slow.” She demanded, as much to torment him as to please herself and the sheer delight she felt in his obedience was more powerful even than the physical sensations flowing through her body. It felt steady, clear in a way that so few things had been since she’d left the black and white book learning of the academy behind, to find the adult world was all colour and chaos, a kaleidoscope she had to navigate her way through with little understanding and less control. This she understood, this she could control, Naruto trusted that she could and though Naruto trusted freely he rarely trusted wrong. She commanded him to move faster, felt the thrill of power mix with a rush of affection for her kind, loyal, honest teammate, and she came with a silent cry of exhilaration, and a series of shudders that only intensified as she felt Naruto follow, shaking in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Naruto and Sakura kind of broke a sex shop. How they did it is a mystery known only to Naruto.  
> I had to break this chapter into two because it was about twice the length of all the others.


	5. Midnight to noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka "punishes" Kakashi for leaving the kids unsupervised and then leaving him to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is effectively a double update. It was originally supposed to be the end of the previous chapter, but then it got too long. As a result this is basically porn with no discernible plot. Which I suppose balances the plot with no discernible porn earlier in the fic.

Iruka spared little thought for his students as he dragged Kakashi home. They’d get what was coming to them soon enough. He might not be able to assign them detentions anymore, but if working the mission desk had one perk it was being able to assign the “Tora the demon cat” mission to any ninja that pissed him off. They would suffer soon enough. Right now his focus was on his lover.

Kakashi didn’t fight as Iruka dragged him to the bedroom and pushed him to the floor. Just stayed down, eyes averted, and waited for Iruka’s next move. Iruka stepped back as he considered. He smiled slowly as a plan occurred to him.

Iruka gave a sadistic grin and Kakashi gulped. The ideas that went with that grin were always pure evil in the best sort of way. He didn’t look up though. He was in trouble, he’d have to earn back the right to look directly at his lover.

“Since you seem to lack self control Kakashi, I feel that I need to give you a lesson on the subject.” Iruka stepped closer and wrapped his fingers viciously into Kakashi’s hair before bending to whisper in his ear. “No matter what I do to you, you _will not_ come tonight.” Kakashi thought it was slightly unfair how just how hard that promise made him, but he bowed his head in acceptance anyway, felt his mind relax even as his body tensed in anticipation.

“Strip. I expect you to be naked on your knees by the time I get back.” Iruka snapped with no softness in his voice, before heading for the box of supplies. Not the smaller everyday one under the bed, the bigger one in the hall cupboard, Kakashi shivered, and removed his clothes at inhuman speed.

Iruka found himself painfully hard by the time he returned to the bedroom. He could have ignored it, but Kakashi just looked so enticing, kneeling there, naked. All that skin that no-one except Iruka was allowed to see.

“Colour Kakashi.”

“Green. Please Iruka, green.” Iruka took that as the invitation it was and forced his cock deep into Kakashi’s mouth. He could feel the faint spasms of Kakashi’s throat as he struggled not to choke and held still for a moment to allow his lover to adjust before slowly easing further in until he was completely enveloped. He held still again for a moment savouring the feeling before drawing back to allow Kakashi to breathe. He repeated the motion several times, increasing in speed and force until he was fucking Kakashi’s throat hard and rough. It didn’t take long for Iruka to come, and watching Kakashi swallow with a tear at the corner of his eye fuelled a satisfied glow in Iruka’s belly.

Kakashi found himself overwhelmed by sheer sensation, too much, just perfect. Iruka’s movements were vicious enough to hurt, he knew he’d have a sore throat after this, and he could barely find time to draw breath in between strokes. He could feel a tear escaping from the corner of his eye and couldn’t bring himself to care as he fought to keep himself from coming. It wasn’t that he couldn’t wait for permission, but it was just so much harder holding back in the certain knowledge that permission would not come. He collapsed to the floor whimpering in desperation, trying to calm himself down. (It was not until he summoned up a particularly horrifying memory of the time he walked in on Jiraiya and Tsunade “playing doctor” that he managed to get himself back under control. No semi sane human being should be subjected to the sight of Jiraiya in a sexy nurse outfit.)

Iruka gave Kakashi a moment to pull himself together, before standing him up and bracing him against the wall. He ran his left hand gently down Kakashi’s scarred, muscled, back in reassurance while the slicked up fingers of his right hand teased at his entrance, caressed, explored, stretched, and Kakashi was visibly shaking by the time Iruka stopped. He stopped just long enough to lull Kakashi into a false sense of security. Then he shoved the remote control vibrator deep inside his lover and stepped back to sit on the bed as he activated it.

A merciful man might have bound Kakashi to give him something to brace against, to relax into. Iruka was not merciful, and this was a lesson in control not helplessness. The only thing to hold Kakashi back was Iruka’s word and his own obedience. That was what made it so very effective. Kakashi writhed, tormented from a distance without even the touch of Iruka’s skin to help him hold it together, and the fact that he did so anyway gave Iruka a warm glow of pride to match the sadistic satisfaction in the effect it was having on Kakashi. Iruka found himself hardening again already at the way Kakashi’s muscles tensed and flowed under his skin, the way his breathing turned ragged and raw, the desperation in his voice as he begged. It was beautiful, and intoxicating.

Kakashi was a ninja, he knew better than most that begging was little use and yet he couldn’t stop himself from whispering. “Please, please, please, I can’t, I need, please.” Although whether he was begging for Iruka to stop or continue eluded him. The white hot sparks of pleasure running up his spine, the feverish ache of his rock hard cock, the knowledge that he couldn’t give in to them, slowly expanded to fill his whole world. He lost all sense of the outside world and the passage of time, there was only need and the desperate attempt to keep it at bay. He couldn’t say how much time had passed when Iruka jolted him out of the haze by twisting viciously at his nipple, as he eased the vibrator out of Kakashi’s shivering body.

Then Iruka kissed Kakashi, deep and fierce as he slid a black silk blindfold over his lover’s eyes. He brushed by Kakashi’s ear as he pulled away, and whispered “Count for me” before retrieving a thin vicious cane from the floor. It wasn’t one they used often, more pain than Kakashi usually preferred, but that was all to the better tonight. A kind of mercy, the only kind Iruka was prepared to offer. The sharpness of it would help in calming his arousal, make it easier for him to obey Iruka’s command, to keep from coming. He gave no warning for the first strike and Kakashi hissed in shock before breathing out “One”, in a tone barely above a whisper.

 Two, three, four, and Kakashi had no idea when or how the next strike would hit. He hated it, loved it, sharp and clear and impossible to ignore. Too much pain to be a pleasure, but the relief he felt as his erection softened made him want to sob in gratitude, because he truly hadn’t known how much longer he could have held it back. And then there was the warm rush of satisfaction in his own ability to endure, to take the pain without flinching, it was a challenge, and Kakashi loved a challenge. Five, six, seven, crossing over previous strikes, and he’d be hurting for days, but it was worth it, so worth it for the scent of Iruka’s arousal on the air and the shift in his breathing at the proof that Kakashi was his. Kakashi’s arousal had softened at the pain but his mind had drifted further and further under the wave of Iruka’s dominance. Still Kakashi was grateful when Iruka left it at eight, with a vicious strike across his thighs that he knew would leave a mark, Iruka knew him so well, knew exactly how far to push him, and Kakashi could take a moment to appreciate Iruka’s skill even half lost in the haze of sensation and obedience.

Kakashi took Iruka’s blows without a flinch or a whimper, and the world came together for Iruka like the pieces of a puzzle. Clear marks over pale skin, hazy devotion in one dark eye. His perfect Kakashi, so good, so sweet, and no matter how infuriating he might be in day to day life, Iruka could never quite manage to hold it against him when he gave himself over like that. Iruka pulled him over to the bed gently and laid him down on his back. He kissed him, mouth, jawbone, and throat before hooking Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders, and burying himself in the warmth of his lover.

Kakashi felt Iruka’s movement inside him, slow and smooth, and intoxicating, and pushed back against him hungry for more. He whimpered as Iruka speeded up, every nerve ending burning, hair trigger sensitive so that the faintest touch was enough to make him squirm. Iruka placed a reassuring hand on his chest, didn’t move it, just pressed down firmly, giving Kakashi an anchor to cling to, lean muscle, and tanned skin, and steady warm strength pressing Kakashi into the mattress. He looked so perfectly collected that Kakashi could barely tell how close to the edge he was. Only the faint trembling in his movements and the hunger in his dark eyes to show how very desperate Iruka was. The strength and control Iruka showed, combined with the maddening, intoxicating feeling as he moved inside him, had Kakashi fighting back orgasm yet again. Kakashi almost cried in relief when Iruka came, a flood of warmth and wetness inside him.

Iruka held Kakashi, shaking and shivering and falling apart in his arms. He was half unravelled, so Iruka held him, tight and safe, and whispered sweet, soft, nothings in his ear, as he relaxed and calmed. Still rock hard, enough that it looked painful, and Iruka winced in sympathy but he couldn’t allow Kakashi release. Not when he’d promised not to let him that night. It would rob all future orders of the certainty that Kakashi craved. Still, Iruka looked again at Kakashi, sweaty, sticky, and painfully aroused, he couldn’t leave him like that. So he slung Kakashi’s arm over his shoulder and half carried him to the shower.

Kakashi softened, and lost his arousal at the shock of cold water hitting his skin. Iruka held him close as they stood under the spray and washed him down slowly, seemingly unaffected by the temperature. The contrast between the brutality of the ice cold water and the gentleness of Iruka’s hands on him was overwhelming, and it seemed like an eternity before Iruka lifted him gently out of the shower and wrapped him in soft fluffy towels. He was shivering as Iruka turned off the shower and lifted him out, but Iruka was so very gentle as he dried him off and carried him back to bed. Kakashi was wrung out, half asleep against his shoulder, and so once Iruka wrapped him in blankets and put him to bed if didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

…

Iruka was woken by bright golden sunlight steaming through the curtains. He turned his head to look at Kakashi, still sleeping peacefully, exhausted from the night before. He’d been so good. Iruka looked at his lover, beautiful and perfect, and felt the uncontrollable urge to touch. An idea occurred to him, and he stealthily made his way down Kakashi’s body, careful to keep his touches soft enough not to wake him. Kakashi deserved a reward, after being so good last night, and if that gave Iruka an excuse to taste his lover, well so much the better. He nibbled gently at the inside of Kakashi’s thighs, and then as Kakashi started to harden, still on a hair trigger from the night before, Iruka started to lick at his erection.

Kakashi woke slowly, as he always did and in the haze of gentle pleasure that Iruka provided, it took him a moment to realize he had woken. Iruka was clearly in no rush, slowly licking, sucking, touching, like he could carry on all day. Maybe he could, but Kakashi certainly couldn’t. After what Iruka did to him last night, there was no way he was going to last long. He tried to warn Iruka as he reached breaking point but Iruka just pulled away for a moment, put his finger to his lips to silence him, and then returned to sucking Kakashi’s cock. With that acknowledgement Kakashi relaxed and lay back, letting Iruka drag him over the edge, losing himself to sensation. When he came, he came hard, the product of a whole night’s frustrations, but Iruka swallowed it all down without blinking, before moving back up to kiss him. Kakashi could taste himself on Iruka’s tongue, and he kissed back with a fierce devotion.

“You were so good for me Kakashi.” Iruka murmured as he broke the kiss, and held Kakashi close.

“Anything for you Iruka.” Kakashi responded with a grin that was half mischievous half exhausted. There was no need for further speech as they drifted back to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect this one to turn out as long as it did. It's now the longest fic in the series so far. Don't know what the next one will be. Maybe Jiraiya and Tsunade playing doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record Naruto and Sakura are both fifteen in this. Jiraya still takes Naruto on his trip in this AU but returns to Konoha fairly regulary to check in, for reasons which will be elaborated on in a later fic, and have to do with Tsunade.
> 
> There should be about three chapters of this one.


End file.
